Can You Steal a Cold?
by angeliccharizard
Summary: Kay comes down with a cold while visiting her favorite crime-solving duo and can't make it home. Gumshoe and Edgeworth are stuck with a bed-ridden Kay until morning.


Edgeworth jumped in his seat as Kay slammed his office door open. "Heyyy, Mr. Edgeworth, Gummy!"

Edgeworth sighed deeply and Gumshoe smiled, turning to face the young thief. "Kay! Nice to see 'ya! What brings you here?"

Kay shrugged. I was practicing climbing trees in the park, but it started to rain, so I decided to come here!"

Edgeworth looked out the window and frowned. "Kay, it's been pouring for a few hours..." He noticed her scarf was practically drenched, and clenched his teeth as he saw the mud tracks she left behind her in the hallway. "By 'it started to rain, so you came here'... you mean...?"

Kay shuffled her feet. "I climbed a few trees in the rain to practice my footing and _then_ I walked here."

Gumshoe frowned. "Why didn't you call us?! You're gonna catch a cold that way!"

Kay smugly ran a finger under her nose. "Don't worry, I have a constitution of st...st-aCHOO!"

Gumshoe and Edgeworth exchanged worried glances. "Alright, Kay, we're taking you home so you can rest."

Kay pouted. "No wayyy! I'm fine. You can take me home once you finish your work."

Edgeworth glanced at the papers he and Gumshoe were reviewing and sighed in submission. "Fine. Right after, though."

. . .

Gumshoe sighed happily as Edgeworth put down the last sheet they had to look over. "We're done!"

Edgeworth nodded. "Even with Kay's frequent distractions." He frowned. "Though she hasn't made a peep for a while now..." He looked over and noticed her dozed off on the couch.

Gumshoe chuckled. "We must've been so boring that we bored poor Kay to sleep!"

Edgeworth smiled. He then glanced at a clock and cringed. "It's midnight... that took a lot longer than expected..."

Gumshoe frowned. "Yeah... I hope her folks aren't worried..."

Edgeworth walked over to Kay. "Kay, wake up, it's time to go." She mumbled something and rolled further into the couch.

Gumshoe frowned. "Kay?" When she didn't reply, he shook her gently.

Kay looked up at the two men bleary-eyed and flushed. "Whhmm?"

Gumshoe and Edgeworth exchanged panicked glances, and Gumshoe felt her forehead with the back of her hand. "She's burning up! We need to get her home and in bed..."

Edgeworth began glaring aimlessly in panic. "Check her phone, maybe she has her address in it?"

Gumshoe gently rifled through her bag and pulled out her phone. His brow furrowed. "4 missed calls from 'Mom'"

Edgeworth cringed. "W-Well... call her back!"

Gumshoe nodded and hit redial. "...Ah, hello? Is this Kay's mom? ...This is Detective Gumshoe of the..." Edgeworth heard the woman's panic over the phone. "No! No, ma'am Kay's just fine! ...No, she's not in trouble, she's a friend of mine. She was helping me with work and she fell asleep- she has a bit of a fever and we were hoping to take her home... oh...? The last train...?" Gumshoe tapped his foot. "No- No ma'am that's so far out! If it's alright with you, we can take care of her for the night. ...No ma'am it'd be no trouble at all! ...You can count on us! ...Have a good night ma'am!"

Edgeworth gave Gumshoe an incredulous look, which Gumshoe replied with a confused one. "Is there a problem, sir?"

Edgeworth glanced at the sleeping Kay and sighed. "No, I suppose not... but you need to bring her to my house, where it's well insulated..."

Gumshoe beamed. "Good idea, sir!" He then gently picked Kay up, and they left the office.

. . .

Edgeworth took the thermometer out of Kay's mouth and sighed. "Well, the fever isn't terrible... she should be okay with a good night's rest."

Gumshoe changed out the cold towel on Kay's forehead and sighed. "Even still, it's hard to see Kay at anything other than 100%..."

Both men sighed and slumped back in the chairs they pulled into the guest room. Edgeworth glanced at Gumshoe. "Shouldn't you be getting home? It's nearly one."

Gumshoe pouted. "I know, but... to leave Kay here like this..." Edgeworth nodded, and the two of them watched the young girl intently.

. . .

Kay woke up, groggy, and sniffled. She looked around, confused by her surroundings until she spotted Gumshoe and Edgeworth both asleep on chairs, leaning on each other. She giggled, suppressing a coughing fit, and grabbed her phone.

Pleased with her new phone wallpaper, she attempted to whisper a good morning to them, but ended up coughing instead. Her two friends woke with a start, going to her side. "Kay, are you alright? How's your fever?" Edgeworth placed an electric thermometer in her mouth, surprising her.

Gumshoe headed for the door. "I'll make breakfast! What sounds good to you, Kay?"

Kay blinked. "Umm... omelets maybe...?" The thermometer beeped and Edgeworth removed it, studying it carefully.

Gumshoe nodded. "Sir, where's your kitchen?"

"Down the stairs and to your right, past the dining room." Gumshoe nodded and fled out the door. Edgeworth looked up from the thermometer and gave Kay a relieved look. "Your fever's gone... can I get you anything for your cough?"

Kay snickered. "Mr. Edgeworth, I'm fine! Sorry to worry you and Gummy so much..." Her eyes widened. "Ah! My Mom must be worried sick!"

Edgeworth nodded. "We called her last night, but she probably would love to hear from you."

Kay nodded and picked up her phone. When Edgeworth heard her mom pick up, he went downstairs and began to help Gumshoe prepare breakfast.

Edgeworth and Gumshoe slowly made their way into the guest room, and Kay smiled, still on the phone. "Oh, guys! My mom's on her way over on the next train, but... is it okay if I stay here until I feel better?"

Gumshoe set a tray of an oddly-shaped omelet, bacon, and a glass of orange juice on her lap, and looked over at Edgeworth, who nodded quickly. "Of course, Kay. Stay as long as you'd like."


End file.
